In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus including a coil that generates a magnetic field to be applied to plasma, the magnetic field is generated by supplying an electric current to the coil. In this case, when the relationship between the electric current and the magnetic field of the coil is changed due to the hysteresis of an electromagnet provided with the coil, there is caused a problem that a desired magnetic field cannot be applied to the plasma.